No Arrogance Necessary
by Blue-food-is-Good-food
Summary: NFL Football player Edward Cullen goes to Forks, Washington to see his parents again. He plays on the New England Patriots team. He goes to watch a Flag Football league game when he meets Bella. She's smart, intriguing, and beautiful. She's just gotten out of a bad relationship with Jacob Black and before him Mike Newton. Read and Review please! Canon Couples, BxE eventually.


I know another story. I thought of this one the other day and had to type it. Let me know what you think. I think this will be a ten or so chapter story, it's more fluff than drama in all honesty.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this story. I have song lyrics in parts of this chapter which I do not own but I liked and wanted to use. I hope you like it! I also don't own the song_ Live Like You Were Dying_, by Tim McGraw

Summary:NFL Football player Edward Cullen goes to Forks, Washington to see his parents again. He plays on the New England Patriots team. He goes to watch a Flag Football league game when he meets Bella. She's smart, intriguing, and beautiful. She's just gotten out of a bad relationship with Jacob Black and before him Mike Newton. She doesn't trust guys and isn't sure what to make of Edward. Regular Twilight couples. Read and Review please.  
Song: Because of You Kelly Clarkson

BPOV

My best friend on the La Push reservation, Seth Clearwater, has a flag football game today. He's always been a sweetheart to me so when he told me their season was starting and that he wanted me to go to the games I told him I would. The big decider was that Jacob and Mike aren't on his team. I recently went out with the both of them and we broke up respectively. Mike had been cheating on me with Jessica, a girl I had been friends with then she tried to claim that she didn't know that we were dating. Jacob, was trying to force me to do things I didn't want to so I broke up with him. His and my dad used to be really good friends but after the incident they decided it was for the best if they were to discontinue their friendship. I felt bad for taking that away but Charlie thought it was for the best.

Oh you don't know who I am, sorry. My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella. I love football but even though I've watched it for years I still don't know all the positions or calls. I go with the flow, you could say. My dad, Charlie, is like my best friend although we don't need to speak all the time. I put on a jersey with Seth's last name on it and a pair of jeans then walked to my truck. Charlie had bought it for me for my seventeenth birthday and I love it. I drove to where Seth said the game would be and when I got out I barely got a breath of the fresh air before I was smushed in a bear hug all thanks to Seth. He brought me over to where the team was and I smiled when I recognised some of the faces. There was Quil, Embry, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, and a few others I didn't know. The ref told them the game was going to start soon and I gave Seth a good luck hug and went into the bleachers. That's when I saw him. The most gorgeous guy ever. He was the Wide Receiver for the New England Patriots, Edward Cullen. I took a deep breath and let it out then sat near him. I whispered,  
"You're Edward Cullen. I'm not going to flip out or anything but I love your team and some of the things you've done to make touchdowns are awesome." He chuckled and I smiled. I probably sounded really stupid.  
"No, you don't." He said. I said that out loud! Great now he must think I'm really stupid. "It was nice to meet you Edward. My name's Bella, Bella Swan. Or should I say Swan, Bella Swan?" He laughed and I looked at him and almost got lost in his gorgeous green eyes. Seth came running up and told me that the game was just about to start and that he was playing as wide receiver today. I smiled at him and then he noticed Edward. His eyes got really big but he didn't say anything. His mouth opened then closed and I told Seth that yes that was Edward Cullen but to keep it quiet. I doubt he wants to get ambushed here in Forks. Seth nodded, shook Edward's hand and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck.

EPOV

Esme and Carlisle asked me to come home for a little while because I had some time off from the NFL. Yes, I play NFL and yes I'm 21 years old. I still go see my mom and dad because although most guys would call me a wimp, I love my parents and I'm not afraid to admit it. I heard through Carlisle that there were some flag football games and I remembered when I used to play flag so I went to go to the game. A beautiful girl got out of an old Chevy truck and I saw she had a jersey with the last name Clearwater on it. I grimaced because although I was only here for a little while, she really was a beautiful girl. I wanted her to be mine and if she were dating someone I would respect that. I hate how most guys are complete jerks nowadays. No one realises that in order to actually win a girl over it's not about being a jerk it's being a gentleman that actually works. That might make me seem like a jerk but I'm not. I've always been a gentleman and I want to keep it that way. My parents always made sure that I treated girls and people in general the right way.

My brothers Emmett and Jasper also are on this flag team and I wanted to surprise them so I made sure that mom and dad didn't tell them that I was coming home and after the game I wanted to bring them and their girlfriends out to lunch. They had explained to me about their girlfriends and how energetic they can be and how they might meddle but they mean well in the long run. They told me about their best friend, who is a girl, Bella and how although she's a girl she loves sports even if the only one she's good at is basketball and swimming although she does that as a recreation thing. They told me she just got out of one bad relationship after another and that she's not so sure that she is a good thing in the world. They told me that she's depressed but not ready to kill herself or cut. She just thinks A LOT.

Her name they said was Bella Swan. They told me about her love of football and that she might be at today's game. I sat down fairly away from everyone and when I saw that beautiful girl staring at me I realised she knew who I was. I felt my eyes widen slightly and she walked up to me and sat down. She told me she knew who I was but that she wouldn't say anything to jeopardise me being at this game. She complimented me on my wide receiver skills and I chuckled. She mumbled something about sounding stupid but I reassured her that she didn't. She told me her name and someone walked over to us breaking us out of our staring contest. He told Bella about playing wide receiver and then he noticed me. His eyes got big and Bella confirmed his suspicions but told him to keep it quiet. He agreed and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stiffened a little, jealously wishing that she were kissing me and watched as the game started. It's not like NFL football but it's an amazing thing to watch as they work together getting along. I noticed Emmett playing as an Offensive line-man (**He helps to block people from getting to the Quarterback**) and Jasper was playing as QB. They were a great team and managed to win the game 26-13.

Bella watched the game with rapt attention and we talked but never about more than favorite colours and things like that. Jasper and Emmett had noticed Bella and when the game was over they ran up the bleachers and hugged her tightly. That's when Emmett noticed me. At first he didn't realise who I was. "So, Bellie, who's your friend?" Bella blushed and he looked closer at me. Then he realised it was me and shouted out, "Yo bro! When did you get home?"

Bella looked extremely confused for a moment, she must have thought about our last names because recognition blazed in her eyes as she realised who I was. I smiled at her and she blushed. Man, that's adorable. And refreshing. Much better than watching girls shove their breasts in my face, trying to seduce me. It gets old really fast and that's why I'm not dating anyone famous. I want a down to Earth girl who will be good to me and will let me show her the beautiful girl she is. I don't want to be a prude but I really don't want to give something special to someone that I have a one night stand with.

I explained to Emmett and Jasper that I was taking a break and letting Danny Amendola (**The actual wide receiver**) have his chance to be out on offence. They laughed and we quickly caught up. Bella stood off to the side just listening with an amused smile on her face. Seth walked up and talked to Bella for a minute and then she went to go walk away. Not wanting her to leave yet I said, "Hey Bella? We were about to go eat lunch. Did you want to come too?" She blushed and nodded. She told Seth that she was going to go out to lunch with us and that she'd see him later. He told her to have fun but not too much loud enough for all of us to hear and we all laughed. I think he was acting like her brother and saying that if I hurt her, he'll hurt me type of thing. I nodded to him admiring his bravery and we walked off. I offered Bella my hand and she smiled and took it. Then she got a look on her face, as if she were in doubt and deep thought all at once. Jasper noticed and bumped her shoulder causally so it would seem like he did it as if he were messing around. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. Emmett decided it was too quiet and said that he was texting Rose and Alice to invite them to lunch too. It was only fair, I did say that when I came down I would take them out sometime.

We reached the parking lot after we had lapsed back into silence and Emmett had said that their girls were coming to lunch. I nodded to him and they got onto Jasper's purple Ducati motorcycle. I smiled at his colour choice and offered Bella a ride. She brought up the fact that she had her truck and Emmett said he would drive it since it would be hard for he and Jasper to ride the motorcycle. I shot him a grateful look and he winked in return. Bella accepted my ride hesitantly and I told her I wasn't going to kidnap her or hurt her, she could trust me.

BPOV

"You can trust me Bella." Edward said. I smiled at him and realised I could. He made me feel at ease which was weird because ever since Mike and Jacob, I hated guys and was so tense around them. I was afraid they were going to do something. I did something I wasn't going to regret but wonder why I had done it later. I kissed his cheek and said,  
"I know I can trust you." He looked dazed or dazzled for a minute before shaking his head and opening the passenger door for me. I smirked feeling accomplished and got into the car. He got into the driver's seat and sat there for a minute. When he turned on the car I heard a familiar song come on the radio. It was Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes. I sang along:

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_ Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_ Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_ A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_  
_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_ Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_  
_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_  
_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_  
_ Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_ It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_ Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_ If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_  
_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_ Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_  
_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_  
_ Why are you my clarity?_  
_ Why are you my remedy?_  
_ Why are you my clarity?_  
_ Why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

At the end of my mini performance Edward was smiling and we were at the restaurant. He told me that I should think about singing and I told him I was an artist. "I sing and draw," I told him. Most people don't know that but that's because although so many people tell me I'm good at it, I never actually sing in front of people. I love to sing but if I'm doing it just to make money then I won't. I explained all of that to him and he smiled at me and said that it was very honourable **(not sure if that's the word I want) **to think like that and not do it for the money. I blushed a bit and then we went inside. I saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper at a table near the back so that even if someone walked in and noticed Edward we could get out the back exit and make sure he was alright. I don't want his visit to be ruined just because of a diner visit with his family and their girlfriends. And me, I'm not sure what I qualify as. I'm not a really good friend, we aren't dating although I wish we were, and I'm not family. Oh well, if anyone asks he offered and we went out with his brothers and their girlfriends. It's not like it was a date right? I need to calm down. I motioned to Alice that I was going to go to the bathroom and they followed me in.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I looked so plain in a football jersey and a plain pair of jeans. There's no way he's going to like me anyway. Why should I bother anyway? He's got all of those blondes and beautiful girls throwing themselves at him all the time. There's no way after all of them that I could ever catch his eye anyway. I'm 18 and he's 21. He's famous and I'm no one. Sure I can sing but it's not good enough to get noticed or anything. Rose and Alice let me work through my mental dilemma's before starting up the inquisitor squad. They asked me about everything, as always, and I answered. I explained everything and they took out the makeup they always had stored in their huge purses. They even have nail polish just in case, as Rose put it. They put some make up on but it looked natural and I looked pretty. They touched up my hair and then we walked out. They had reassured that Edward would be "spellbound" and "unable to keep his eyes off of you" but I didn't believe them.

Edward's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as he looked at me and when I sat back down next to him he whispered in my ear, "You look ravishing." I smiled at him and he smiled back. According to Emmett, the waitress had already come through and since we had been to this diner so many times they knew that I wanted and ordered for us. They knew Alice's and Rose's order's by heart which made me realise what good boyfriend's they were. I smiled in thanks and Alice went up to the jukebox. I knew what coming. Ever since that movie Pitch Perfect had come out she was obsessed with the final song they song when the Bella's win the Finals. She, Rose, and I would sing the song and as always they made me sing as Beca since her name was closest to mine. I heard the opening lines and Alice sang as Chloe and Rose as 'Fat' Amy, well Patricia and we just swung it rather than spending twenty minutes figuring it out.  
_Rose:_  
**Seems like everybody's got a price,**  
**I wonder how they sleep at night,**  
**When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,**  
**Just stop for a minute and smile,**  
_Alice:_  
**Everybody look to the left,**  
**Everybody look to the right,**  
**Can you feel that yeah,**  
**We're payin with love tonight,**

**It's not about the money, money, money,**  
**We don't need your money, money, money,**  
**We just want to make the world dance,**  
**Forget about the price tag,**

**It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,**  
**It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,**  
**Want to make the world dance,**  
**Forget about the price tag,**  
**(price tag forget about the price tag)**  
_Bella:_  
Hey Hey Hey Hey

**Won't you come see about me,**  
**I'll be alone dancing you know it baby,**  
**Tell me your troubles and doubts,**  
**Givin me everything inside and out,**

**Don't you forget about me,**  
**As you walk on by,**  
**Will you call my name,**  
**As you walk on by,**  
**will you call my name,**  
**As you walk on by**  
**Will you call my name**

**I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala**  
_Rose:_  
**Tonight,**  
**I will love love you tonight,**  
**Give me everything tonight,**  
**For all we know we might not get tomorrow,**  
**Let's do it tonight,**

**Forget what they say,**  
**All my care they play,**  
**I want you tonight,**  
_Bella:_  
**Grab somebody sexy,**  
**Tell them Hey,**  
**Give me everything tonight,**  
**Give me everything tonight,**  
_Jasper:_  
**Take advantage of tonight**  
**'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,**  
**But tonight, I can make you my queen,**  
**And make love to you endless,**  
**_Emmett:_**  
**It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,**  
**Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,**  
**So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,**  
**I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan,**

**Put it on my lap, baby,**  
**I make you feel right, baby,**  
**Can't promise tomorrow,**  
**But I'll promise tonight,**

**Excuse me,**  
**But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,**  
**And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,**  
**(Don't you forget about me)**  
**And baby i will make you feel so good tonight,**  
**Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.**  
_Bella:_  
**Hands up,**  
**I put my hand up,**

**Don't you forget about me,**  
**(Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,**  
**_Alice:_**  
**I will love love you tonight,**  
**Give me everything tonight,**  
**We might not get tomorrow,**  
**Let's do it tonight.**

Emmett and Jasper had joined in on our singing and it was weird to see them singing and dancing around the diner just Alice, Rose, and myself. Almost everyone in the diner had been watching us sing and one person in particular stood out to me. Mike Newton was there watching me. I stiffened and Emmett was the first to notice. He looked to where I was and followed my gaze. He stood up and Mike rushed out of the diner. His date was Lauren one of the school sluts and I laughed when she looked upset. She looked at me and sent me a glare that made me recoil a little. Jasper stood up and she walked out of the diner. Jazz was one of those people who don't flat out demand respect but you give it anyway. She would leave me alone with one look from him. I smiled in thanks to him and relaxed back next to Edward. He put his arm around me and I smiled at him. I looked at Alice and Rose and they smiled encouragingly to me. We all stood up at the exact same time and walked to the bathroom so I could have the two of them touch up my make-up quickly.

I smiled at them and we walked back out after Alice had fixed my eye shadow so my eyes stood out. She used brown and pink colors to create a unique smoky eye look. I walked back out and saw Edward standing at the jukebox. I looked to Emmett and Jazz and they both shrugged with a confused look on their faces. He hit a few buttons and Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw came on. He offered me his hand and I took it. I smiled at him and started to sing along softly. He complimented me on my singing and I blushed slightly. Such an annoying trait, I swear.

We danced around the diner when I remembered doing the same thing with Jacob. We had done the same thing and one day I went to his house to surprise him and I saw him making out with Leah, a girl who had been a friend to me for forever on the Reservation. I didn't cry, I knew we needed to break up and when he tried to apologise I put my hand up and told him we were over and if Leah was who he wanted, he could have her. Our dad's had been friends but after Charlie heard what had happened he closed off all ties. I know he misses him sometimes but he told me not to worry about it. I'm more important. I felt my eyes water as I thought about it and I ran outside forgetting Edward had driven me here. I sat on the curb and felt the tears start to fall down as I thought about all of the crappy relationships I've been in over the years. First Jacob then Mike. Jacob cheated and Mike well he's Mike. Not only did he cheat on me with three different people but he forced me into things no girl should do unless she means it as a way to express her love. I felt so dirty afterwards and I couldn't tell anyone so I sat and let it happen and one day Emmett had noticed how quiet I had gotten and asked me to talk to him.  
_**Flashback**  
I sat on the couch with my friends as they watched TV. Honestly I couldn't tell you for the life of me what it is that they're watching. My eyes stared blankly at the screen and I thought back to Mike and I's last 'date.' He brought me back to his house and forced himself on me for about two hours straight. I felt so dirty and after he was done and spent, he fell asleep. Usually he did anyway. I walked around his room and started getting my things together when I felt his arms around my waist. He had snuck out of the room and found a bottle of rum. He took a large swig and after a few more swigs, he started to tell me all of the dirty things he was going to do to me. He had taken a tie out of his closet and tied me up. I screamed out and his parents listened outside of the room. I had been begging him to stop and to stop drinking and his mom came into the room when he went to pull down his pants and start my second round of torture for the day._

_When his mom ran in, she untied me and told me to get out. Not in the 'get away from my son you jerk' way but in a caring manner as if she actually cared. I smiled thankfully at her and when I ran outside of the house Emmett was there when I got home. He decided we needed to talk and I had spilled everything to him. He told the other's and soon they were doting on me and making sure I was alright. It was nice to have the attention but at the same time it was something that gets annoying after awhile. I had a restraining order against him outside of school and he thankfully no longer bothered me. I still have that irrational fear of guys screwing me over one day.  
**End Flashback**_

I have that deep rooted fear of a guy screwing me over like Mike and Jacob did so I'm not so sure about Edward. He's nice and sweet but what if some other prettier girl comes and sweeps him off his feet? He's going to drop me like a bad habit. What if this is all just his game? Get the most pathetic person you can find and make them fall in love with you and then break their hearts? Wait, love? I don't think I love him but I definitely like him. I just don't want to get hurt. Emmett walked outside then and asked me to confide in him. Like the last time, I spilled my guts to him and he gave me his honest opinion. I told him about my fears and he told me that Edward was beating himself up because he thought he did something wrong. I felt my eyes water again and I briefly wondered if I would ever run out of tears. I smiled at Em and thanked him for all of his advice, as always, and walked back inside the diner to see if I could make things right.  
X

**So? What do you think? I think I'm going to try to update every Saturday for some of my stories and I'm taking down A Day to Change Everything soon. Let me know what you think and is it alright that I put in those song lyrics as long as I disclaim? Or should I just put the song title and say what they are doing? You guys are awesome so please review!**


End file.
